User talk:Sxerks
---- I don't recall where I saw the link. I had it bookmarked from some point in the past few months from my random trawling of the internet, and figured it was time to pay it a real visit.Sybillus 22:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So on the sidebar, a typo in the characters section cause one of the links to lead to Minami-ke "Charaters" rather than the appropriate. I don't have the power to fix it, so far as I can tell. Sybillus 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Is there some sort of "group" category? Like for example, a page for the "Other Minami Family" that would have a description of who they were and links to all the members. That way, I could refer to them and then just link instead of having it look awkward. Ryouta Satou I'm pretty sure the accepted spelling of Ryouta's name involves "ou" and not "oo". Is this a typo?Sybillus 08:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In that case, half the internet is wrong about Ryoota, though romanizing names is a matter of convention more than anything. As long as it was intended.Sybillus 22:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Various Notes Re: Minami-ke Fujioka (bear) needs to be moved to Fujioka (Bear) and the links fixed. Nitpicky but... Image:Minami-ke_S1_E11_18m_53s.png Image:Minami-ke_S1_E11_16m_49s.png These two files need to be renamed. I had a brainfart and labeled them with the wrong episode (they're really episode 01) Finally, feel free to delete pictures I ended up not using, but be careful: Some of them I'm linking to in-line and not by thumbnail, and when you do that, it doesn't show up on the bottom of the page. For example, Image:Minami-ke_S1_E01_21m_29s.png's file page says nothing links to it, but if you actually click "what links here", it shows the pages that link to it (it should be two now, including this message). So don't delete the wrong thing. If it doesn't really matter, then might as well leave pictures lying around. Might be useful someday... Sybillus 10:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Really? Because I keep trying the "what links here" button on linked pictures and they do show up. They just don't show up at the bottom of the file page. Maybe I'm crazy...Sybillus 18:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Adaption vs. Adaptation in Minami-ke sidebar While adaption is technically a word and correctly used, wouldn't most people instead expect to see "adaptation" in the sidebar instead? I know I double-taked the first time I saw it. Or is there something special about the usage of the word "adaption" that I don't know?Sybillus 07:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what most people would expect, it depends on their background, to me adaptation is a more biological term. Of course the definition for the word adaption is adaptation, just the short form.--Sxerks 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Uchida Yuka vs. Yuka Uchida I'm switching the two pages around, since Yuka is her surname, and following the familiar/family (i.e. Chiaki Minami) convention, it needs to be reversed. :I don't know why I created it with the reverse name. Also, when changing page names it is better to do a page move instead of copying the content, as it preserves the page history.--Sxerks 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I've never been clear on how exactly one does a page move...I've never found the button?Sybillus 22:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Basically on the top of every page (except categories), on the blue bar, there is Edit this page, History, Move, and Watch/Unwatch". You do have to be logged-in to move or watch.--Sxerks 22:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm blind. I typically stay logged in, so somehow I've looked at that bar 30 times without seeing it. Moving images... If I'm wrong again about not being able to rename it, tell me, but: File:Minami-ke_S3_E11_09m_43s.png should be S1E3.Sybillus 06:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Pages can be moved by anyone logged in, moving images can only be done by admins.--Sxerks 15:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And this image: File:Minami-ke S2 E13 16m 56s Stitch.png should be 19m 08s. Somehow I read the timestamp wrong...Sybillus 19:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hayami and the Volleyball Club Her article currents states that she is a member but acts a lot as the leader, while Hosaka is the true captain, but I've always understood it as they are the two co-captains of the female and male team, respectively. That makes a lot more sense. Do you know of any evidence otherwisee? :Probably co-captains of each team, like other clubs president and vice-president.--Sxerks 16:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC)